


frozen with you

by WattStalf



Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [2]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Angst, Baccano Lolicon Week, F/M, PWP, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It isn't their wedding night, but Christopher and Rail make do.
Relationships: Christopher Shaldred/Rail, Ricardo Russo/Christopher Shaldred
Series: Baccano! Lolicon Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880941
Kudos: 2





	frozen with you

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh she/her pronouns for Rail just cos that's what Chris seems to default to after The Reveal dropped, give it up for Rail who I really do headcanon as genderfluid but whatever, consistency

It isn’t Christopher’s wedding night when he leaves with Rail, after spending a suitable time at a reception that the two of them were never welcome at to begin with. They do not leave so soon that it would be considered rude, but they don’t stay as long as they could have either. It has nothing to do with not overstaying his welcome either; ordinarily, that would be right up his alley, but he does not like weddings nearly as much as one might think, considering the effort he went to crash the wedding that his best friend somehow forgot to invite him to.

In truth, he was only there to be there for Firo, but other than that, he would rather stay away from weddings altogether. He appreciates that Rail is willing to be here with him, knowing how he feels about it. Rail is in a similar position as him, though not quite the same. He should sympathize with her more, rather than moping for something that he could never change, and that he certainly isn’t going to be able to change now, and instead, he continues to take advantage of her feelings to make himself feel better at times like this, while she stays by his side and comforts him, perhaps waiting for things to finally shift into her favor.

Christopher is never going to move on, and he is never going to be able to see Rail like that, but he can give her something, something that she can’t get anywhere else. Not just because she is just as hung up on him as he is on someone else, but because unlike- it seems- everything else, she never changes. She is just as small and childlike as she has always been, the two of them frozen in time together while nearly everyone that they have gotten close to continues to grow and change. Maybe that is another reason he wanted to be at Firo’s wedding; he could be around more people who do not change.

But they change on the inside, he thinks, while he and Rail remain stagnate, still hung up on decades-old emotions, and still falling back into the same old habits to ease the ache of unrequited love.

It has been years since Ricardo was this small, but he can close his eyes and imagine that it is her instead. And it is always Ricardo in his imagination. She goes by Lydia now, now that her secret is out and she has nothing left to hide, but Lydia is the woman that her husband married. Ricardo is the girl that Christopher loved enough to throw his life away for, over and over again, watching her grow and change, until she grew right out of him and went on with her life.

Maybe if he had told her, things would be different. Maybe, but she deserved a human to love her and to hold her. Christopher was fine as a bodyguard, maybe even as a friend, but he was never suited to be her husband. At least with Rail, he knows that he is the best that she is ever going to be able to find, looking the way she does, trapped in time like she is.

She is so small, and he closes his eyes as he sinks into her, imagining, for just a moment, that it is Ricardo underneath him, that it is 1934 again, and he is fucking Ricardo. He opens his eyes and it is not 1934 and Rail looks the same as she always has, and she whimpers his name, and he knows that this is the best that he is ever going to have. She is tiny beneath him, but she is strong and she is durable, able to take him even when he loses himself in it, fucking her hard to try and forget his feelings for the moment, as if he could ever make himself feel that good.

He has been trying for decades, and nothing has ever been enough to get Ricardo out of his system. She was never even his, so he does not know why it is so hard for him.

Christopher reaches down, cupping Rail’s face in his hands. There are tears on her cheeks, but not her tears; he hadn’t even realized that he started crying. She deserves better than dealing with him when he gets this pathetic, but still she lets him fuck her as if he could fuck Ricardo out of his system.

The two of them will never have a wedding night. Never mind the fact that they are both in love with someone that will never return their feelings; even if he reciprocated her feelings, it would be impossible for the two of them to really be married. Even a false ceremony probably wouldn’t work, because he doubts anyone would understand the fact that Rail, as frozen in time as she may be, is just as capable of love as anyone else. They will never have a wedding night, too inhuman for such a thing, but here they are, stealing this one for themselves.

They stole Lydia’s wedding night as well, when Christopher lost Ricardo for good. Rail let him turn to her for comfort then, and she has ever since then. He tries not to imagine Ricardo- Lydia- giving herself over to her husband now just the same as he did that night, not wanting to think of her with anyone else, even though she was never his. He just bites his lip as he stares down at Rail, slowing down to easy, gentle thrusts as he forces himself to face  _ her _ .

Rail, not Ricardo. Rail, not Lydia. Rail, not anyone else. No matter how he may feel, no matter how he may be using her, she is the one with him tonight, and she is the one that he is stuck with. He may never get over Ricardo, he may never love Rail as she loves him, but they will always find themselves back together like this, and he will always have her at his side. Even as the rest of the world changes, the two of them never will. That is certain.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
